1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a system and a method to measure wind profiles around an airborne vehicle to reduce turbulence and avoid collision with objects.
2. Background Art
The ability to measure wind profile, e.g., speed, velocity, and direction, around a moving aircraft has great implications for reducing turbulence, improving the fuel economy, and avoiding collisions. Turbulence causes passenger discomfort, decreased fuel efficiency, and in some extreme cases, can cause damage to the aircraft. Additionally, the ability to detect obstacles located a large distance away from the aircraft can help determine safer flight paths. Therefore, any methods to help reduce turbulence and/or provide collision avoidance are desired.